


you're him! - on hold

by moonbinnie (orphan_account)



Category: Namseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 16-year-old Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, 17-year-old Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jongin & Sehun & Hoseok are brothers, Kidnapping, M/M, Minseok is their dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonbinnie
Summary: "Please, please, bring my boy home!" A father sobbed, holding a picture of his son with a gorgeous son with an almost heart shaped smile."Sir, he's been gone for six years, he's not coming home.""Bring him home, bones or alive, I want my baby!"





	1. prologue

_march sixth, 2011_

Ten-year-old Kim Hoseok was happily walking back from school to meet his older twin brothers Kim Jongin and Kim Sehun after their dance practice.

The twins waited and waited, but their sunshine brother hadn't shown up yet. "He said he'd be here! Where the fuck is he?!", "Jongin, don't swear, if dad finds out we're dead." 

Hours seemed to pass before the two dancers became worried, they rushed on down to their father's café. "Appa! Appa! Hoseokkie is gone!" They shout at the same time, both wearing a worried expression.

"Gone? Boys, you better not be pranking me, _again_." Their father, Kim Minseok, half scolded as he handed the last customer of the day's coffee. 

"Appa! It's not a prank! He never came to walk home with us!" They cry out, both pleading for their father to believe him. Soon enough he did, he waited for ten minutes for the youngest to walk in with another drawing of their four-member family.

When he didn't come through that door with a coffee mug sticker, his heart dropped into his stomach, instantly pulling his boys to the steps that lead into their apartment upstairs. 

"Hoseok! Kim Hoseok!" Minseok shouted, his hands cupped around his mouth to make an echo effect. 

The twins scavenger the apartment, not finding him hiding in the toy box nor in the shower.

"Appa, he's gone." Little Sehun cried out- followed by Jongin who started crying himself.

So, the family got to work, making flyers for their baby, pinning them all around town as the police looked into their missing children's case.

_"Please, bring our Hoseokkie home."_

_"We want our baby brother back!"_

_"Please, we need our baby brother!"_

**you're him!  
**

started: 060617  
ended:  
bottomhoseok/raphopie/nam-seok || 2017


	2. intro: short chap

"Please, daddy!" Hoseok whined as Minseok was trying to show Hoseok how to tie his shoe for the hundredth time this month. 

"Hobi, I said no." He sighs, knowing that Hoseok would end up crying to him about how Sehun gets to have Vivi and Jongin can have three dogs. 

"But daddyyyy! Jonginnie and Sehunnie have four dogs all togetherrr!" Hoseok stomps his feet childishly with a loud whine. 

"Hoseok, you're not old enough." Minseok gives his final answer, ruffling Hoseok's hair and telling him to go catch up with Jongin and Sehun.

"I am too! I'm ten daddy! Sehun got Vivi when he was nine!" He whimpers, still stomping his feet. It wasn't fair, Jongin and Sehun weren't that much older than him!

Minseok kisses Hoseok's head and sends him off to school. 

"Hyungs!" Hoseok shouts to catch up with them, the both of them stopping with a small sigh. "Come on Seok, we're all going to be late." Jongin and Sehun take their little brother's hands into their own with a smile. 

"I'm sorry, if we run we can still make it!" Hoseok cheers, dragging his brothers as he ran. He felt bad for making them almost late, but with his running, he was able to get them to school on time.


	3. • 잠꼬대 •

Life for the Kim family was horrid after their youngest member seemed to disappear out of thin air, Jongin and Sehun seemed to fight more and Minseok, Minseok could hardly take a breather for himself.

Sehun was starting to act out, he had detention for three weeks as he continuously pranked teachers and hit kids till either his hand was throbbing or the other was bleeding. The little elven-year-old was breaking, he missed Hoseok more than ever.

Jongin, he wasn't doing much better. Nights consisted of Jongin locking himself in his room, only leaving once his brother and father finally cried themselves to sleep, escaping out the front door with a flashlight and screaming his brother's name, loud enough that he couldn't hear himself.

" _Hoseok! Come home!_ " 

" _Hobi, please!_ "

" _I'm sorry for calling you stupid, please... I miss you!_ "

He didn't care if all he heard was crickets and frogs in response, that wouldn't stop him from staying out till sunrise, shouting various things, hoping and praying his little brother could hear him. Of course, he couldn't.

Every day, Minseok would hand out flyers with Hoseok's school yearbook photo on it, bold red letters on the top reading " _MISSING!_ " His information listed below the picture of his youngest bay. 

"Please, sir! Take the fucking flyer!" Minseok shouted, bags under his eyes, his once sunkissed cheeks covered in tear stains. 

"Please, help me... my little boy is missing." He sobs, his body shaking. Who would take his baby? The little boy who would remind them all to smile and make sure that they've had breakfast. Or reminding them that all bad days end so a good one could start.

The family wished that this bad day would end, so the good day would come, the day they'd see their little prince marching through that door with a determined smile, hellbent on making friends with the new boy who knew more English than Korean. 

" _Daddy! Daddy! We have a new classmate from America!_ " _Little Hobi ran to his father, his lunch pale and backpack dropping on the tiled floor as he jumped into his short father's arms._

" _Really, Hobi? That's great! What's his name?_ " _Minseok carried his grinning son to the kitchen table where he had a small snack prepared for Hoseok, Jongin running in at the sound of his voice._

" _His name is Namjoon!_ " _He tells Minseok with a happy grin as he starts to eat the food in front of him, jumping when Jongin hits him on the back of the head._ " _Where's my hug, brat?_ " He asks, causing a pout to form on Hoseok's lips, looking extra cute as his cheeks were stuffed.

 _After swallowing, he opened his mouth,_ " _Jonginnie hyung doesn't get one now!_ " _He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and leaving with his plate._ " _I want a hug from my_ favourit _e_ _brother_!"," _Sehun hyung is in the living room._ " 

Jongin pulled down his hood as he walked back up into their apartment, rubbing his tired eyes and crashing into his and Sehun's room. The younger was up already, wiping at his eyes when he saw his brother.

"Jongin! You're okay!" He whisper-shouts, running over and hugging his brother. "No, I'm not." He hisses, shoving his brother away from his body. "I'm not 'o-fucking-kay'! I'm tired, and I miss my brother!" He shouts as Sehun tackles him to the ground, throwing punches at him.

"You're such a dick! This isn't all about you! This is about Hoseok!" Sehun shouts, giving a punch to his cheek, continuing to shout. "In case you forgot, but I lost my baby brother too!" He cries out, too distracted to hear their father opening the door and running in. 

Jongin threw in some punches of his own, before Sehun's body was getting removed from his own.

"Sehun, Jongin! That's enough!" Minseok continues to hold Sehun who was crying, Jongin wiped the blood from his nose and looked up at his dad. "Why are you two beating each other to a pulp, it's five in the morning!?"

"J-Jongin's been out all night!" Sehun cries as he kicks his legs, Minseok's cat like eyes widening at his words. "Jongin, is that true?" He asks putting Sehun down and tilting his oldest son's head back and pinching his nose.

"N-No!" He defends himself as he puts his hand around Minseok's wrist. "I-I wasn't!" He cries out as Minseok just gave him a look and lifted him to sit in his lap. "Jongin, there's no reason to lie, I'm not going to yell at you." He tiredly says, motioning Sehun over to sit in his lap as well. 

"I just wanted to find Hobi, appa.." He whispers and wipes at his cheeks with his blood covered fist. Minseok frowns and kisses his head. "I know... I miss him too, so much." Minseok hides his face in his twin boy's hair.

Sehun looked over at Jongin and took his hand into his own. Letting their father hold them and cry, each of them holding onto him with their free hands.

—•••—

Hoseok's wrist hurt, his head spinning as his eyes open. "Appa..? Jonginnie? Sehunnie?" He croaks out. The ten-year-old looked around the dark room with fear bubbling in his stomach. He was scared. 

It was dark it smelt strongly of cigarettes and gasoline. "Appa?!" He calls out loudly, hoping that this would be a prank from his mean older brothers. Deep down inside... he knew he'd never get to see them again. 

His family, his dad and brothers, he was never going to play with Vivi or Jongin's dogs again. He was never going to get bedtime stories from Minseok or have his warm kisses. 

He was never going to run around with his friends again... He'd never get the puppy of his dreams. He'd never dance with Jongin and Sehun again, never join the dance competition they've all been talking about.

"I wanna go home!" He screams, tears rolling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes tightly. I want my bubbies and daddy. He thinks as he grips onto his backpack.


	4. • 낫씽즈 오버 •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit short, my apologies

Hoseok flinched as he heard the door open and a young voice following. "Eomma, I'm getting my bike!" He shouts, Hoseok recognizing the voice as Namjoon's, the new boy from Seattle. "Okay, honey!" Was the reply he got. 

Covering his mouth, Hoseok curled up in the dog cage he was kept in. A small sniffle escaped his nose as he tried to see around the treadmill that was blocking his view. "Hello? Appa? Is that you?" The boy asks in English, getting no reply from the other little boy who had tape over his mouth, he ran out of the garage door with his bike, shouting to his friend Jackson.

The light cast over the cage before the heavy door slammed shut, he could hear Namjoon's and Jackson's shouts from outside. Tears filled his eyes, other kids get to play while he's stuck in the dog cage in a dark room. 

He continues to cry as tries to get out, he wanted to go home. He misses Minseok, Jongin, and Sehun so much. As he cried, the tape slipped off his mouth, but he didn't notice as fat tears continued to roll down his cheeks. 

His tiny hands squeezing his Rintoo backpack tightly, the once bright yellow bag was now covered in dirt and other bodily fluids. He carefully moved his hands to the zipper, looking at the family picture of him, he was so happy that day. It was his birthday, he had gotten all of Day6's albums, and a piggyback from Sehun.

It wasn't long till he heard yelling outside of the heavy door. 

"Namjoon! How many times do I have to tell you not to go in the fucking garage?!" Namjoon's father shouts, dragging the boy by his wrist into the house, leaving a confused and scared Jackson outside his house.

Hoseok was afraid, whenever Namjoon's appa got mad, he always took his frustration on the locked up boy, most times it'd just consist of hits and kicks, other times it would involve pulling Hoseok's hair and spitting in his face. 

Soon, foot steps were heard, followed by angry grunts, Hoseok knew that tonight would be the worst. He held his breath as he quickly tucked his picture of his family into his Rintoo backpack, not wanting it to be ripped up. 

When the sounds of the cage were heard against the cool hard cemented floor, the lights flicked on to reveal the man who stole him off the streets. "What did you do, now?!" He whisper yells, ripping open the cage door. Yanking Hoseok out by his arm. 

Hoseok looked up at him with wide eyes. "N-Nothing!" He cries out, wiggling his arm, he wanted to leave. "P-Please, sir! You need to believe me!" He continues to cry as the male just rolls his eyes, his free hand slapping Hoseok's cheek. 

"When my wife and son go to bed, I want your ass upstairs in the bathroom, you stink." He then spits on Hoseok, shoving him back into the kennel, and locks it. 

"Joonam! Dinner!" Mrs. Kim calls, the male smirks at Hoseok before telling his wife he'd been there soon. By soon, he meant that after he hid Hoseok again, he'd be up there. Joonam runs over to the car parked on the left side of the garage, sticking his hand under it to collect some of the dirt and oil to rub on himself, to make it look like he was working on the car.

He then jogged up the creaky steps, into the hallway that lead down to the kitchen. "What's for dinner? it smells great!" Joonam kisses his wife's head as Namjoon stares at his father in disgust. He knew hate was a strong word, but he hated his father.

"Mom, can I eat in my room?" He asks, already getting up with his plate, grabbing his fork, he heads off down the hall, leaving his two parents alone. "Mina, he can't eat in his room! We just got new carpets, you know how clumsy that boy is!" Joonam exclaims, looking to his wife who was in the middle of chewing her food. 

"Well, honey, he won't make a mess. If he does, we'll just take away his iPod." She tells him, smiling a bit as she went back to eating her dinner. "Whatever." Joonam shrugs, eating his food quickly, he needed to get his family into bed quick.

"Honey, honey, slow down before you choke." Mina laughs, watching her husband slowly chew his food now. "Sorry." He says, causing some of his chewed up food to fall from his mouth. 

From downstairs, Hoseok sat in his cage with an empty stomach.


	5. if you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry this is short!

Hoseok flinched as the car started to take Namjoon to school and to take Mina to work. He wished nothing more to be in the car and on his way to school himself, anywhere but here was good enough for him. He wanted his family back, he wanted not to hurt anymore. The only good thing is that the blanket underneath him was changed out for a better clean one. 

He hummed a quiet tune of the song his father used to sing to him, a song the whole family used to enjoy even if it was sad. The little boy could hear the rapper Seunghyun's or T.O.P's voice in his head, his deep voice flowing beautifully to the sound of If You. 

"How about you? How are you really feeling?" He could remember Minseok whisper singing it to him when he couldn't sleep at night, or when he was having an off day without any of his smiles. The more he whimpered to himself, the more he cried and cried, begging the world not to be so cruel to him, so he could come home into the embrace of his obnoxious older brother's.

He didn't know from the outside world that his family was breaking without him, he didn't know that he was the glue that kept them put together and sane. 

Jongin wore a shirt he forced his dad to let him get custom made, Hoseok's school picture on the expanse of his chest and abdomen with red bold letters that say missing. On the back, it read information about Hoseok and what to do if you find him. He didn't give a shit if the shirt was against school dress code or if he wasn't wearing his uniform. 

He just wanted his brother.

So so badly.

 


End file.
